Carlitos y Alfredo contra los mounstruos
by Liebeskind
Summary: Por obra de una autora aburrida Carlitos y Alfredo se ven atrapados en una hacienda plagada de monstruos y un tomate parlante. ¿Lograran sobrevivir?¿Cuál es el plan de Inglaterra?¿Quién coño invitó a Romano?¿Por qué Ludwing se ve tan sexy?¿Por qué la llorona tiene una piel tan opaca y sin vida...? A no, solo era Francia vestido de mujer. Multi BROTP! No le busque coherencia.


**Hetalia no me pertenece, solo mi oc de México.**

* * *

-Virgen María, ¿esto es alguna clase de prueba divina?, porque si lo es ya estuvo bueno- dijo el mexicano en una esquina mientras abrazaba un rifle.

- _Charlie, are you crazy?_ ¿por qué estás hablando solo?

-NO ME JODAS PUTO RUBIO OXIGENADO, ¡Por tu culpa estamos encerrados en el cochino ático y, para empeorarla, hay un sin fin de mounstruos extraños ahí afuera!- replicó el moreno a punto de ahorcar a su nación vecina.

México no sabía por qué habían acabado en esa situación tan puñeteramente anormal, cliché y por demás absurda. Él solo quería pasar sus días de descanso complaciéndose a sí mismo (porque se lo merecía más que nadie después de pasar todo el pinche día con el bruto de su presidente), en su lujosa hacienda que, después de unas horas y por razones aún desconocidas, había terminado destruida. Todos sus problemas, desde hace más de cien años, tenían un nombre: Alfred F. Jones, o "El Pinche Gringo", como a Carlos le gustaba llamarlo.

-¡¿Por qué no vas a venir a mi fiesta _dude?!It`s a Halloween partie!-_ Le había replicado el americano, origen de todo mal, antes de que la catástrofe comenzara. La reunión mundial había acabado y Estados Unidos había saltado sobre él impidiéndole cualquier salida en friega que intentara realizar.

-No me libré de Peña para pasar mi fin de semana con otro pendejo, déjame descansar y vete a molestar a Arturo o a quien sea.- Bufó el latino cabreado.

-Pero ellos me dijeron que no vendrían porque tienen mucho trabajo.-siguió el otro haciendo de esos pucheros que a México le daban ganas de reventarle la boca a chanclazos.- Incluso tengo preparados disfraces para que vallamos iguales, como _cool kids._

-No quiero, la última vez que hicimos eso me hiciste vestirme de Vaca...

-¿Y qué tiene de malo? ¡Tu amas Vaca y Pollito!

-¡Yo quería ser pollito, coño!, te lo he dicho miles de veces.- Gruñó el azabache lleno de rencor, le había jodido la noche tener que llevar la enorme botarga con un par de ubres colgando por todos lados.

-Entonces vamos a ver películas de terror en tu casa.- Sugirió su "amigo" cambiando de tema emocionado. Al azteca esto no le hizo mucha gracia, si tenía que ver películas de terror con alguien, prefería no hacerlo con el muy apache ***** de Alfredo. Cualquier cosa le daba miedo y le causaba paranoias estúpidas que no se le quitan hasta que se le ocurría algo mejor que hacer. En una ocasión pasó una semana sospechando que su hermano, Canadá, era un espíritu chocarrero. Simplemente era todo un pendejo.

-No gracias, ya comí.- Respondió fingiendo ignorancia como todo un experto y dándose la vuelta para "escapar en chinga" como decía su abuelo, pero "El pinche gringo" ya lo había tomado por los hombros y lo arrastraba en dirección a la salida.

- _Let's go!_ Las veremos en tu casa entonces~-.

Mientras tanto, Inglaterra escuchaba la conversación curioso. No todos los días le daban una invitación tan abierta para molestar a su pequeña ex-colonia. Un montón de perversos planes pasaban por su mente cuando sintió que alguien abrazaba su cintura desde atrás. Miró con asco a la nación francesa y se retiró lo más lejos que pudo de su sonrisa insinuante.

-¿Por qué tan feliz _Anglaterre_? Podría jurar que incluso tus cejitas saltaban de emoción- Saludo la nación francesa esculcando al inglés con la mirada, como siempre su gusto era pésimo.

-Nada que te incumba _idiot.-_ Respondió el otro empleando el mismo tono cordial que ocupaba desde hace siglos con Francia.- ¿Por qué no te vas a molestar a alguna mujer de por ahí? Con suerte un policía te atrapa y te condenan a cadena perpetua.

- _Ami_ , cada vez que me hablas con ese tono haces que mi corazón lata más rápido.- Bromeó el galo haciendo una pose dramática.- No me digas que planeas hacerle una mala pasada a nuestro Alfy...

-N-no.- Mintió.

-¡Lo traes pintado en la cara!- Rió el francés.

-Solo vete al diablo por favor.- Dijo casi rogando el angloparlante.- Tengo menesteres mejores que hablar contigo...

- _¡Anglaterre!_ ¿Qué clase de asunto es más divertido para ti que fruncir el seño?

Arthur suspiró irritado, Francia siempre, siempre, desde que lo había conocido (el peor día de si vida por cierto) era un grano en el culo pero, ¿por qué precisamente en ese momento estaba siendo tan mierteramente molesto? Ahora tenía una gran oportunidad para joder a Estados Unidos y se le estaba escapando. Se mordió la lengua antes de hablar, seguro de que se iba a lamentar después de todo:

-Te diré lo que voy a hacer si te quitas de en medio.

-¿Qué?¿En serio?- Inquirió Francia emocionado.

-Sí.- respondió el otro de mala gana.

-¡Chicos! ¡ _Anglaterre_ y yo vamos a jugarle una broma a _Amérique y Mexique_!

Inglaterra ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para reclamarle al galo por ser un puto chismoso, antes de que pudiera decir _"Shit"_ ya se encontraban reunidos a su alrededor Francia, Italia del Norte, Alemania, Japón y para colmo de Arthur, el par de amigos imbéciles (si, especialmente imbéciles) y ruidosos del francés: Prusia y España.

-Kesese, ¿cómo pudiste siquiera pensar en la idea de no invitar a mi grandiosa persona para hacer una broma de Halloween?- Preguntó o más bien gritó el pruso.

-Anda, cuenta ya que van a hacer, ve~- Intervino Feliciano aplaudiendo.

-¿Quién coño dijo que les iba a contar a ustedes?- Escupió el anglosajón más que furioso.

-¿Entonces querías que fuera un secreto entre nosotros dos?~- Le picó Francis moviendo las cejas insinuantemente.

-A Arthur le gusta Francis~- Canturreó el español, era notoria su emoción por fastidiar al ex pirata. Las otras naciones soltaron un fuerte "Uuuuuuui" que hizo que a Arthur le entraran ganas de arrojarlos a todos a un agujero negro, pero abandonó esta idea al recordar que le quedaba poco tiempo para planear la broma de Alfred. Suspiró y se talló el puente de la nariz, rendido.

-Muy bien, escuchen todos...

* * *

 **Ya sé que Halloween ya pasó pero ya tenía tiempo de que quería publicar esto :v En fin, todo es en conjunto un montón de ideas estúpidas que se acumularon en mi cabeza los últimos dos años (con respecto a Halloween en Hetalia) por lo que puedo asegurarles que mínimo se van a quedar "¿Qué mierda?" un par de veces.**

 ***Apache: Si, los apaches son indios pero en esta historia voy a ocupar esta palabra como un sinónimo de "idiota" o "imbécil" por lo que se lo van a encontrar a menudo, también la palabra Bubulubu o miertero. Son expresiones que usaba un profesor de mi hermana y se me pegaron porque me sonaban muy graciosas :v**

 **En resumen, gracias por leer hasta aquí. Recibo favs, follows, reviews...lo que quieran menos a Francia.**

 **Hasta el próximo cap.**


End file.
